Disgrace
by BlueButterflyRose
Summary: Dan and Reiki have another argument when Dan says something that hurts Reiki's feelings and brings back memories of their childhood before their parents died.


**I'm super sorry I didn't update my stories. I'm having trouble dealing with school, homework, clubs, studies and now I have a bad cold. I'm trying to update as fast as I can. I was watching Beyblade metal fusion and I saw Dan and Reiki. I thought they were really cool characters so now I'm a Dan and Reiki fan. Enjoy!**

"It's your fault we lost today!" Dan yelled at his twin brother.

"How is it my fault when you always want to wait all the time until the opponent strikes first!" Reiki yelled back.

The Sodo twins were arguing about whose fault it was that they lost their battle against Kenta…again. Tsubasa and Yu were watching them looking weary at the 2 brothers who couldn't get along.

"You're just pathetic. At least I'm not immature and hasty like you are." Dan shouted back.

"Excuse me? Well at least I know how it's like to get hurt by a family member." Reiki screamed.

"You're such a disgrace!" Dan yelled and everyone gasped at what he said.

Reiki stared at the person whom he had once thought would protect him ever since their parents died. Now he knew his brother was just like their father, the one person he hated the most out of all the other 3 members of their family.

Dan immediately looked shocked at what he said. He couldn't believe that he called the only person he cared about the most a disgrace.

"Reiki…I-," Dan was cut off by Reiki's voice.

"You're just like Dad before he died!" Reiki screamed with tears streaming through his cheeks, and he ran out of the building crying.

"Reiki wait! I'm sorry!" Dan yelled after him. But it was too late. Reiki had disappeared into the forest.

Dan was confused. What did Reiki mean that he was just like their father before he died? What did Reiki have against their dead father? However he didn't time to think of that because Tsubasa and Yu started yelling at him.

"Dan how could you ever call your younger twin a disgrace!" Tsubasa yelled furious of what Dan said. He knew Dan called Reiki many names, but calling him a disgrace was too far.

"That was super mean Dan!" Yu yelled his face red with fury. Reiki was one of Yu's best friends. Whenever Yu need any help Reiki was happy enough to help him with anything.

Unknown to Dan Reiki had many talents and a soft spot for kids younger than him. Tsubasa and Yu were the only ones that knew about Reiki's talents like singing, playing instruments, and art.

"Look I'm going to find Reiki and apologize to him. Also he has the answers to a few questions on my mind." Dan said and ran outside of the building in the direction Reiki took.

While Dan was running he ran into a person he didn't expect to see. Kyuoya.

"What are you doing here?" Dan asked with an irritated tone.

"I'm here training and why did I see your brother run past me crying a few minutes ago." Kyuoya asked with a smirk knowing it was Dan's fault.

"I called him something that I shouldn't have and he ran out of the building." Dan said ashamed.

"Hmph some good older brother you are." Kyuoya said as he continued to train.

"Look I don't have time for arguments right now. Do you know which direction he ran off to?' Dan asked annoyed.

"He went east from here." Kyuoya said pointing to the direction.

"Thanks!" Dan yelled as he ran to the direction Kyuoya gave him.

When Dan finally found Reiki he was sitting at the edge of a waterfall sobbing looking at as if he wasn't going to stop. Dan walked over to his brother and wrapped his arms around him. Feeling the warm arms around Reiki turned to look at Dan then looked away.

"What do you want?" Reiki asked with a harsh tone.

"Reiki I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean to call you a disgrace. You're the best brother I could ever have. But what did you mean that I was just like dad before he died?" Dan asked while stroking Reiki's hair.

"When you were in school Dad always called me a disgrace because I was sickly. I never forgave for the things he did and all the suffering I had to go through." Reiki said forcing down another sob.

"Oh Reiki I'm so sorry. Here I thought Dad was great person because he treated me with love, but now after what you told me I've realized that Dad wasn't a great person after all. I'm so sorry." Dan exclaimed as he hugged Reiki close to his chest.

"It's okay Dan." Reiki said as he watched the waterfall.

Dan smiled brightly and planted a small kiss against Reiki's forehead. Reiki laughed smiling turned to look at his brother with a happy expression on his face. The twins stayed like this for a few minutes until Reiki broke the silence.

"Dan can you promise me something?" Reiki asked looking at his older twin with a serious expression on his face.

"Of course Reiki. Anything." Dan said softly rubbing Reiki's back.

"That we'll look out for each other no matter what." Reiki said looking worried.

"I promise Reiki. Now lets go back before Doji sends someone after us.' Dan said as they stood up and walked back to the hideout.

**Finally I'm done! I loved writing this fic! No flames please! Read and Review!**


End file.
